


It's Okay to be Upset

by SporadicSprinkles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is trying, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda ansgt, Sad Luz Noceda, Willow Park is just vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicSprinkles/pseuds/SporadicSprinkles
Summary: Luz Is broken. She just wants Eda back, it's her fault and she needs to fix it. She can't let anyone else get hurt, so she try's to shut everybody out.Luckily, Amity is persistent.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic, like very first fic. I can't really think of any warnings or caution stuff so :P Enjoy!!

Luz, felt broken.

No Luz  _ was  _ broken. The one person who understood her, and gave her the time she needed to understand things, was gone. She felt so empty, cold, alone,  _ afraid. _ It was about a day after it happened, and she was a mess. At any moment it felt like anything could tip her over the edge, and send whatever storm was brewing up inside of her  _ out _ . She needed to get eda back. 

She already had a plan,

She and king would sneak into the emperor's palace, find Lilith, get back owl-bert, get Eda, and leave. She didn't know much about the palace, if she stayed on track with the rest of the group, not only would she not be in this mess, but also know the layout better. She walked down stairs to tell king the plan, only to find him sitting on the couch looking at something.

"It's for you, Eda said every good witch needs one." King spoke. Normally Luz would have been flattered to think that Eda thought she was a good witch. But now it wasn't normal.  _ It's my fault we are in this mess, if I just stayed put eda would be here. I caused this _ . Luz took whatever was in King's hands, it had a big bow and a note attached to it. Luz opened the note and it read,

_ Hey kid! I don't really know how to write these kinds of things, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. I've seen you grow and flourish, I mean you've got four spells! Anyway I thought you might want this. This cape has the ability to deflect any magic that hits it, it also has the ability to throw it back. What that means is if somebody hits it with a fire spell, it can throw a spell with the same amount of power back. So it can store all of this energy and wait to use it. The power it has saved up can only be unleashed if you want it to, that's why you have to be careful. For if you let your emotions get the best of you, anything could happen. Now enough of that, King made us some cake! Let's have at it. _

Luz's heart ached a bit. But she didn't have the time to let this get the best of her. The silence was broken when Luz said,"I'm going to go out and try and get the hang of this cape. If I can use it properly, getting Eda back will be much easier." Luz put on the cape and started for the door, but then there was a knock and muffled voices.

"Luz! What's going on? Are you guys okay?" it was Willow.

"Hooty, don't let anybody in the house." Luz spoke then ran up stairs and into her room. She could still hear yelling and knocking. As soon as she opened the door she grabbed her phone and checked it.

_ Fuck.  _ Willow and Gus have been messaging her like crazy. Hundreds of missed calls and texts. Luz didn't know what to do. On one hand she couldn't not tell them what happened, but on the other she couldn't let them get involved. She wasn’t going to lose anybody else.

Then all of a sudden, it was quiet.There was a small click and that was it. There was no more yelling or knocking. Luz rushed over to her window, opened it and looked outside.

There was nobody outside. Hooty let them in.

"Luz?" It was Amity.  _ Shit. _

Luz didn't turn around, she kept looking out the window. She didn't want Amity to be in her room. Finally Amity spoke ,"Willow and Gus called me yesterday. They said something happened and you weren't getting any of their calls or text.So we met up and came here. But what happened?" Then Luz finally turned around. You see, nobody has really gotten a good look at luz sense what happened. The lights in the owl house were all off, with no windows open. But at that moment Amity could read her like an open book.

The area around her eyes were red, her cheeks and nose were pink, her hair was a mess, her cheeks were tear stained and covered in dirt, and her clothes were dirty and torn apart, and even some traces of blood on her legs and face.

This was quite a sight. Sure they've seen her upset or mad but never like this. She was always happy, upbeat, ready for anything! But now she just looked so sad and tired. "What are you doing, Amity, you  _ can’t _ be here." Luz spoke. 

Amity was concerned, "Luz what is going on? What happened?"

“Look Amity, I need you to leave, I have something I need to do." Luz said. "This isn't like you. You need to tell me what happened, so I can help you!"

“AMITY! I don’t want help, the only thing that I want is for you to leave me ALONE.” Luz yelled. Amity was hurt, she could tell Luz was to.

Amity said, “Luz I don’t want to hurt-”

“I don’t want to hurt you either! So Leave!  _ Please. _ ” Luz cut her off. Amity was upset. Not because of what Luz said, but because of the fact she could tell Luz was in pain.

“Don’t make me do this the hard way Luz” Amity said. Luz jumped back a bit, she knew that Amity was powerful. And she didn’t want anything to happen with the cape that could hurt her.

“Amity!  _ Please _ just leave me alone. I don’t want to lose you too.” Luz muttered that last part. But Amity could still make out what she said.

_ Lose me too? What is that supposed to mean? _ She thought. “Fine but, I’m not leaving. I’m going to be down stairs if you need me.” Amity said. She walked down the stairs.

“Any luck?” Willow asked. Her, King, and Gus were sitting on the couch. Amity shook her head and said “No, don’t you know King?”

“I don’t know everything. I know that something bad happened to Eda but I don’t know what.” King replied. 

Amity walked over and sat with them, then, she got an idea. “Guys! Remember when Eda put me and Luz in Willow's mind?” Amity spoke, then everybody nodded. “Well what if we can find where that eda learned that spell, go inside Luz’s mind, and find out what happend!”

“Oh! I think I know where she learned it. She got a book at some weird vendor guy’s shop. I know that it’s around here somewhere.” King said.

“Great! We’ve got a plan. Everybody get searching, I’m gonna make sure Luz uh, corporates.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just an FYI I'm going to update this fic twice today. 
> 
> So for one: I can make sure I do it  
> And two: I would like to get this fic done before the next episode. But I don't I'll still be writing it and updating it.

Amity started up the stairs. With everybody looking for the spell, she had to do her part and get Luz to corporate. She knew it would be a difficult task, it could go two ways. Either Luz would let them go into her mind willingly or, Amity would have to put Luz unconscious and possibly risk her trust. That was a risk she was willing to take, she had to do whatever would get Luz on the path to getting better. Amity arrived at Luz's door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She tried knocking, nothing.

“Luz?” no response. 

“Luz!” no response.

“LUZ!” no response.

Amity threw a force spell at the door, but it just burned away.  _ What the fuck? Why didn’t it work? _ She thought. Suddenly she remembered what Luz was wearing. 

“King?” She yelled as she came down the stairs.

“Weh?”

“What is that cape that Luz was wearing?”

“Oh I think Eda said It could deflect magic”

_ Dammit _ . Amity didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t break down the door, Luz won’t respond, and there was no other way into h-

“That's it!” She yelled. She ran outside and looked for Luz’s window

“There.” She muttered. She summoned an abomination to help her onto the roof. She was careful not to fall off, for her broken leg just healed. She arrived at Luz’s window. She tried to open it but it was locked. Amity felt bad for having to shatter a window but she had to. Shooting a power spell at the window and it soon broke.

“Fuck!” Amity heard Luz yell. Luz started to run for the door. And Amity knew what she would have to do. Luz would be mad at her but, she didn’t have a choice.

“Sorry Luz.” Amity yelled. She quickly drew a sleep spell and threw it at Luz, and she quickly fell unconscious.

Amity clawed through the window and went to go out Luz’s door. But then she stopped, and looked at the door. Just as she thought, the cape was attached to it. She stared at the cape for a bit debating whether she should take it. She wasn’t worried about Luz waking up and taking it, but Luz getting mad when she had to wake her up and her running off. So she grabbed it, but after she grabbed it she noticed something about the door. It looked beat up, burned, and slightly disgusting. Amity also noticed there were faint marks of spell circles. Most she had never seen. At that moment she realized those were Luz’s failed attempts at finding new spells. She never knew that Luz would go as far as casting on a door. 

“Amity?” She heard Gus yell.

“Coming!” She replied. She came running down the stairs to see King, Willow, Gus, and Hooty looking at a page in a book.

“What is it?” Amity asked.

“We found the spell, although, just one of us won’t have enough power to cast it.” Willow said. Everybody looked down. “With everybody in different covens, nobody knew how to use their magic with the others.” Amty said. There was complete silence, that is until Gus got an idea,

“Wait! I know two people from the illusion track that are in my classes! We’re about the same level of skill, and we all know how to combine our magic. Should I call them over?”

“Yeah! But you would have to stay behind would you be okay with that Gus?” Amity asked.

“As long as I can help I’m willing to do anything.” He said.

Gus gave his friends a call and they were on their way. Everybody was sitting in silence when Willow asked, 

“So how is Luz?”

“Sleeping.”

“No like how was she when you went to go talk to her?”

“Oh.” Amity stopped. What was she supposed to say?  _ She blew up on me, yelled at me, and used a magic cape to keep me from talking to her. _ No, she thought. Thats rude.

“She's not good. I can tell that she’s in pain.” Amity finally said.

“Oh. Well did she  _ let _ you put her out?” Willow asked.

“No, I just shot a spell at her. She fell down and then I came down here.”

“So you just left her there? Without moving her?” King said concerned.

_ Shoot I probably should have done that.  _ She thought

“Yeah I’m going to go do that. You know all I have to do is  **pick her up** , and  **lay her down** , all while she’s  **sleeping** .” Amity said her face turning red with every word.

“hEY WIllow I’m gOInG tO ThE bAThrOom, cOUld YoU CArRY LuZ dOWn HErE aND lAY HER oN THe cOUch!” Amity said frantically.

“Sure! I have been working out lately, time to put my skills to the test.” Willow said. Her and Amity walked up the stairs and went into different directions. Amity walked in the bathroom, and shut the door. She didn’t need to use that bathroom so what was she supposed to do? She took a look around, peaked through some cabinets and drawers, saw some bad girl coven merch and chuckled.  _ Oh what's thi- _

“FUCK.” She shouted. She really hoped nobody heard, because if they did, they would ask what happened. And she didn’t want to tell them what she found. This was just for her. She picked up what she saw, and slipped it in her pocket. Amity walked out the bathroom and dashed down stairs with a big grin on her face.

“You really must have taken your time huh Mittens?” Someone spoke. Amity turned around to see that Gus’s friends he was inviting, were Edric and Emira. Amity’s face turned read and said, 

“You guys must have taken yours too. Slow-pokes.” Edric and Emira didn’t have anything to say after that. After some awkward stares King spoke up,

“Okay we have all the people we need, Luz is laying on the couch, I say we go into her mind!”

“Okay, Ed Em you ready?” Gus asked. Amity Willow and King held hands and stood together in a triangle. Emira handed them a bell.

“When you guys need to come back, give it a good ring.” Emira stated. Then Gus, Emira, and Edric casted the spell. Amity, Willow, and King were shot into Luz’s mind.

“Oh man guys I bet this place is gonna be fu- fun?” King said. They all took a look around.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Comments/Kudos and feed back appreciated.  
> Remember I'm going to update the fic twice today I don't know when but I know that I will.
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles where I post my art!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI shorter chapter, I just needed to get this one out of the way. Tomorrow I might post two chapters. But I probably wont get this fic done before the next ep soooo, I hope people still read it!

They all expected Luz’s mind to be bright, fun and amazing, but it didn’t look like anything was left. Everything that was once there was destroyed, that meant something was damaging Luz’s mind.

“Come on guys, we should take a look around. Maybe we could find the memory of what has Luz so upset.” Willow said.

“Right.” King said. As they wandered they saw torn fragments of Luz’s memories, some took place in the Boiling Isles but some back to where Luz’s home was. From what Amity could make out from those damaged memories Luz was alone.  _ But there was no way that Luz could be alone in a bad way, right?  _ Amity thought. As they walked they reached a point to where there was nothing, it was a desert with grey sand and grey skies. They all had nowhere else to go, so they kept going through the desert. Then something caught Amity’s eye.

“Who is that?” Amity asked and pointed at what she saw. It was kind of far but you could still make out who it was, it was Luz.

“Luz!” Amity cried, they all ran towards the figure. But as they got closer, they noticed something about the figure. It wasn’t Luz, but it was? Something was just off.

“What are you guys doing here.” It spoke. It caught everybody off guard because the voice sounded so  _ broken, hurt, corrupt _ .

“Luz doesn’t want you in here and neither do I.” 

“Wait!” Amity said, “You’re the-”

“The inner Luz? Yeah. I am.”

“Well then do you know what is going on?” King asked. His voice sounded so desperate, Amity and Willow could tell that he was worried.

“I do, but Luz is scared of what might happen if I tell you.” The inner Luz said. Amity was pissed. She heard that a million times the same answer over and over again.

Amity finally yelled, “Yeah! I fucking know that she’s scared! Way to find your first shit sherlock! But keeping all of this bottled up inside of her is causing more harm than good! We need to know what's happening because at this point the thing that's going to end her is  _ herself! _ ” They all stared at Amity in disbelief, she normally had such a calm cool and collective manor. They’ve never really seen her blow up on anybody.

The inner Luz shrugged and said, “Fine, but I warned you.” She grabbed Amity, Willow, and King and started dragging them around the dessert. 

“Where are we going?” Willow asked.

“You see you guys were originally teleported to the dumping spot.”

“What's ‘the dumping’ spot?” King questioned.

“It’s where Luz puts things she doesn’t want anyone to know or worry about. She tries to forget them so she pushes them far away in her mind. But what happened to Eda is still fresh so it won't be there yet.”  _ Doesn’t want anybody to know? What is that supposed to mean? _ Amity thought.  _ But why would Luz have anything she wants to hide? She’s always been really open to us, what could she be hiding? _

“Okay we’re here.” The inner Luz said. She pointed to one single memory, it was further away from where the other memories were. Without any time to process the surrounding area, the inner Luz grabbed all three of them and went into the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, maybe two but it depends on how I'm feeling.
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles I post toh art there and other stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo what up gamers! New chapter! This one does get a tad violent, no blood, just violence.

Amity took a look around the memory, they were in some sort of chamber. From the looks of it, it was a  _ torture _ chamber. Amity was about to touch one of the cages when the inner Luz spoke.

“Don’t touch or say anything. This memory is fragile, if one thing happens it could disrupt the whole memory.” Before Amity had much time to process what the inner Luz said, the memory started. The first thing they all heard was kicking and yelling.

“Let me go!” They heard Luz yell.

“Like I would, you’re the only thing between me and Eda. When she comes and I capture her, it will be all  _ your _ fault.” When Amity heard that voice she was confused. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on who it was. Then there was a loud slam. They all looked at where the sound was coming from. The giant door in the chamber had been opened, and out came Lilith, restraining Luz. Amity stopped, she didn’t move, she didn’t breathe, she didn’t blink, she didn’t do anything. Her mentor, her dream, her  _ future _ was restraining her crush. She went to yell but something stopped her. She felt her pocket, the note fell out. She looked at the inner Luz. She had it, she looked up at Amity, and gave her a smile, and slipped it back in Amity’s pocket.

“Quit moving around!” Lilith yelled, Amity’s head looked at what was going on. Lilith was attempting to put Luz in a cage, but Luz wouldn’t have it. She was fighting back with all her might, Amity didn’t know entirely what Luz was scared of, but when Amity looked at King, her heart dropped. There were tears and snot all over his face, whatever Luz was scared of, he was  _ terrified  _ of. Then there was a loud thud, they all looked over to what it was, Luz had gotten herself out of Lilith’s grasp and was now making a run for it. 

“Fine. You wanna do it the hard way? We’ll do it the hard way.” Lilith shouted. She grabbed her staff and drew a large spell circle and shot it at Luz. Amity didn’t know what it was, but it made her heart beat speed up even more than it already had. The spell was heading towards Luz faster than she could possibly dodge it. And when it hit, it hit hard. Luz let out a scream, they could all tell what the spell was, a withering spell. Whoever was hit with it would be in immense pain. The pain could only stop when the person it was cast on passed out. So for 20 minutes they had to watch Luz in immense uncontrollable pain.

“Won’t you just give up already human?! You’re going to lose, Eda will join the coven and you will go back to your realm  _ defeated _ .” Lilith spoke. Amity could tell Luz was trying her hardest but the spell was too much for a witch to handle, let alone a human. Amity noticed that King was holding onto her leggings with his fist clenched. Amity didn’t know what to say and couldn’t say anything. But she needed to do something to comfort him. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. It seemed to comfort him, as he seemed a little less tense. And with one final scream. Luz was down.

“Finally.” Lilith said. Amity wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face and pulverise her into the ground. But she made herself stay put, she wasn’t going to disrupt the memory, she was going to be calm. Then the memory went black.

“What happened? Did we do something to make it stop?!” Willow choked out with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t worry. Because she passed out, there’s no memory but she’s about to wake up.” Said the inner Luz. Then they could hear muffled voices.

“Of….. she…… late…….need……....most.” It sounded like Lilith. And with that, the memory started again. What they watched was unbelievable, Eda and Lilith were fighting. Not just any normal fight but a life between life death. Amity and Willow didn’t entirely know what Luz meant when she said Eda was using too much of her magic, but King seemed to. The two of them were confused until Lilith said something absurd.

“Then why were you so easy to curse!” They heard Lilith scream. Amity was shocked, she felt betrayed. King fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Willow looked so disgusted, like she was keeping herself from doing one of her plant outburst. They thought it couldn’t get any worse, but then Lilith threw Luz off the bridge. Amity almost screamed, but she kept it in. Eda used the last of her magic. And turned into the owl beast. Lilith took her, and left Luz. The memory stopped.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment/Kudos and feed back appreciated!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles Where I post the owl house memes and art!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know that you don't blood old souls already came out, but I still really wanna finish this! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, so enjoy!

“You can leave now.” The inner Luz stammer. 

“What?” King asked, confused. It was obvious that he was upset. But Amity and Willow could tell that he was more ready to get Eda back than anything.

“I said you can leave now.” The inner Luz said, this time it was more inpatient, angry.

“Wait after all of that you’re just gonna make us leave?” Willow spoke.

“Yes. Now go.”

“No! There has to be another thing that is making Luz this upset. If it was just this that was bothering her, she would be trying to get us on board, not push us away!” Amity yelled.

“Okay, great job pointing that out, now leave.”

“No! We need to know what else is going on!” King choked out.

“No, just ring your bell and leave”

“NO, tell us what the fucking hell is going on!” Amity screamed.

“FINE, you wanna know the hell happened? Fine I’ll show you a shit show!” Without any warning whatsoever, they were inside a new memory. They all took a look around, it seemed to be a small school. They were outside on the black top near the fence that was blocking off the road.

The inner Luz shrugged, looking away from the rest of the group she spoke, 

“Third grade, 2013, the day before her birthday.” And with that the memory started.

Five girls were at the corner of where the fence and the school meet. One with blonde hair, two with black, one with brown. There they could see Luz approaching from a distance, she was holding 5 papers all of equal size, with glitter and beads all over it. Luz’s hair seemed to be a pixie cut, with hair clips that had cute shapes in it. 

“Hi guys! I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my birthday tomorrow! It’s gonna be really fun, we’re gonna have games and cake!” Luz spoke. Amity smiled.  _ I don’t know what the inner Luz is so scared of, this seems like fun _ Amity though. The girl with brown hair frowned and said, “Are you talking to us? Sorry dork but we can’t go to your birthday.” Luz looked confused.

“Oh, well sorry to burst your happy birthday bubble. Nobody would want to hang out with you  _ weirdo _ . Not only do you play and read stupid dumb fantasy things, but you like girls. I mean no wonder you wanted to ask us to come to your birthday, we  _ are _ very pretty.” Luz looked very hurt, but she was ready to put up a fight.

“Well um, maybe you guys are just too scared to come to my birthday and you just don’t think you're cool enough.” Luz smirked, but the girl with blonde hair didn’t think it was so funny.

“Ha! Look at this guys! She thinks that if she could say something smart then we’ll be sorry, well hate to break this to you dork, but everything you say is stupid. But if you really wanna put up a fight I’ll give you one!” The blonde through a punch and hit Luz right in the gut. Luz stumbled, but got back on her feet.

“No! I don’t want to fight, I’ll leave and go ask somebody else.” Luz yelled out.

“Oh look girls! She’s a  _ coward. _ ” Luz was very hurt by what she said.  _ She’s not a coward, she’s  _ **_my_ ** _ fearless champion _ Amity thought. Luz with anger boiling up inside her threw a kick at one of the black haired girls, but she dogged and grabbed Luz’s foot. Luz fell down and scraped her knee. The girls proceeded to beat her up, until a teacher came around and saw what they were doing. 

“What is going on? What are you girls doing?!” They yelled. The girls looked around until the blonde spoke.

“Sorry Mr, Luz was being really  _ weird _ and was scaring us!” The teacher sighed and helped Luz up. Pulled her aside.

“Luz, I get that you like all these things, but nobody else does. You should try different things, then you might be able to make some friends.” The teacher said. Luz teared up, went and asked other kids, all of them, said no. As she walked she passed the group of girls, who looked at her and smiled. Luz tried not to let it get to her. She eventually stopped at the trash can, looked at her invites one last time, and threw them away. The bell rang and she went into her class, grabbed her stuff and walked out the school door. She sat at the car rider line, saw her mom's car and got in.

“How was your day at school?” Luz’s mom asked. Luz then started to explain what happened with the invites, and the girls. Amity was hopeful, thinking that her mom would comfort Luz, but what happened made everybody’s hearts drop.

“I’m sorry Luz, but they’re right. You need to know that the things you like, and the way you act, aren’t good. We all want you to make friends, but in order to do that, you’ll need to learn how to be normal and responsible.” Nobody could believe Luz’s mom’s words. Luz then started to cry, no words were exchanged between her and her mom. Just silent sobs and cries. The memory finally stopped.

“Do you understand now?” The inner Luz asked.

“No not really. What does it have to do with any of this.” Willow asked.

“You guys really don't know.” The inner Luz’s voice sounded so angry, annoyed and upset. A deep purple energy started to come out of her.

“N-no?” King stammered.

“Okay, well, now you know so leave.” 

“What? Can’t you just tell us what this has to do with what's going on?” Amity asked.

“We already did this, I showed you why, so leave.” Amity was disgusted. She knew that  _ Luz _ was stubborn but she didn’t think that this Luz could be so stubborn  _ and  _ cold.

“Why does this connect to what the fucking hell is going on?!” Amity screamed.

“Well you guys must be such FUCKING idiots to not realize that Luz has never had one friend until she came here! TO everybody back on earth she was a piece of worthless SHIT!” The inner Luz yelled it so loud and fast nobody had any time to react to what was about to happen. There was a giant slam and then lots of shaking.

“Look you guys need to get out of here. But, before you do.” The inner Luz fidgeted with her fingers until she said, “Just know that Luz has never had real friends before. You guys are her first, after the invitation incident happened, she never tried to make a new friend again.” Everybody was shocked, and upset. Amity then realized something about the thing she found from the bathroom. 

“Wait, is this why she didn’t give me this?” Amity asked, she pulled out the thing from her pocket.

“Yeah, it is. When she needs to see it, give it to her.” Amity nodded. The shaking got even worse, they all looked at each other and nodded.

“Good luck you guys, Luz needs you.” The inner Luz said. Willow grabbed the bell from her pocket, shook it, and they were back.

“Thank god! You guys are back! Something awful happened.” They heard Emira yell. They all took a good look around were they were.

“What did you guys do?” Luz yelled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, New chapter will (probably) be out tomorrow!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles where I post the owl house art and other stuff <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my boys my girls my theys my gays! Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday got REALLY busy :P anyway, warning this chapter can really hit some people differently. Not in like a violent way, but like mentally.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Amity was very confused. For one, they were in cages and from the looks of it, they were in the same room they saw Lilith and Luz at inside of the memory. Which meant they were in the emperor’s palace. 

“Well are you gonna tell me!?” Luz yelled. Luz was inside of a cage with Emira and Amity. King, Gus, and Willow were inside a cage with Edric.

“At least say something!” Luz’s words were harsh and sharp. They pierced Amity's heart like a sword.

“L-Luz we had to go into your memories a-and find out what happened. L-lo-look I’m sorry but-”

“But what! I didn’t want you guys in there, you saw things I didn’t want you to see. Now we are in the emperor's palace and I have NO plan what-so-ever. You guys are gonna be killed and it’s gonna be my _ fault _ .” Luz whimpered during that last part. Amity felt so guilty, she didn’t even know what was going on or how they got in the emperor’s palace, but Luz caused none of this and she was still blaming it on herself.

“Luz I just-” Amity started to until Emira cut her off.

“Sorry Mittens, but I’m better at this than you are. Luz talk to us.”

“Right now we need to escape, we don’t know what they're gonna do to us.”

“Luz they're not going to do anything with us until tomorrow. So you have plenty of time to talk to us.”  _ Until tomorrow, when did they get captured? _ Amity though, she was about to ask one of her siblings but Luz yelled.

“No! You don’t need to worry about me!” Luz said as she gripped the bars on the cage, she looked away from everybody else.

Emira shook her head, “What do you not want us to worry about?”

Luz teared up, “Nothing! We just need to get out of here!” Amity could tell that she was about to break.

“Luz we can’t leave until all of us are on the same level. Nothing bad is going to happen if you talk, so what's making you so worried?” Emira was about to get to her. Luz’s words were already broken, everything she said was forced out and on the verge of tears.

“I’m not worried about anything, I just need to get you guys out of here.” Luz yelled.

“And  _ we _ need to get  _ you _ out of here, but we want to get you out okay, and right now you aren’t.” Emira spoke, her words seemed blunt, but you could tell there was meaning behind them.

“What are you so scared of Luz? This isn’t your fault, you didn’t screw up, but even if you did we would stick with you! You are enough! We care!” Emira yelled that with all of her power. And that's when it happened.

Luz’s knees gave out and she fell to the floor, she curled up into a ball and tried not to cry. Amity and Emira rushed over to her. Amity gently- not wanting to scare her scooped Luz up into her arms and hugged her. Emira rubbed Luz’s head as Amity whispered kind things into her ear. Luz then let everything out, her sobbes filled the room, but nobody minded, they would let her cry and wait until she was ready to get back on her feet. They would be patient. 

At some point, Luz’s cries fell silent. “Luz?” Amity asked.

“She’s asleep. We should follow. It's been a long day. Edric you keep watch and wake us up in 2 hours, then we’ll tell you guys what happened.”

Edric nodded, and everybody followed. Amity layed down on the cold floor hugging Luz close to her. She wanted to make sure she felt safe, Amity only knew she was okay by her breathing, her chest slowly rising and falling. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hopped you liked it, next chapter should be out tomorrow.
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles I post mostly the owl house stuff there!


	7. A/N

Yo yo yo what up people! I'm no longer going to updating this fic :'(  
Kidding! I'll still be updating just not as frequent as I was, probably once every few days :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a bit, for those of you who don't know I wont be updating as often. Enjoy!

They all awoke to either Edric or Emira talking or nudging them. Amity’s eyes fluttered open, she adjusted to the light in the room- it was pretty dark, but bright enough for it to be annoying. Amity became very aware of what was going on, she remembered what had happened the day before and what happened with Luz.

_ Luz! _ She thought, she looked down and noticed that Luz was still asleep and in her arms. Amity could feel her face turn red but she didn’t move or make a sound. 

“Okay Ed you can take a short nap, Willow, Gus and Mittens- Oh! Looks like you’ve got your hands full don’t you Mittens.” Emira said, she had a smirk on her face and was looking at Amity. She leaned up against the bars of the cage still holding Luz in her arms, holding onto her for dear life.

“Well are you gonna tell us what happened?” King asked.

“Right, well you guys know how me Gus, and Ed had to combine our magic to get you in there?” They all nodded, except for Gus.

“Well we had hardly enough power to get you guys into her mind, but somehow we did! But we casted the spell slightly wrong, and she woke up.” Gus whispered.  _ That could have been my fault, I didn’t cast the spell knowing how long we would need her to be asleep _ . But she shrugged it off.

Emira shrugged,

“So when she got up with three people in her head, she was pretty out of it, we tried to talk to her but she was completely unresponsive. She hobbled up to her room looking for something, when she didn’t find it she yelled and came down stairs. She asked us where the cape was, Gus gave it to her, then she headed to the door. We attempted to stop her but she didn’t hear us. We sent a spell to bind her up but it hit her cape and evaporated. She was already out the door, when we all sent different spells at her but that time they all soaked into the cape. So when we tried again, some form of energy magic came out and shot us.”  _ The cape! That thing can save up magic then let it out, that's what happened! _ Amity thought.

“Then when we finally got back up, she was gone. We didn’t see her but we heard a scream. We ran towards it and there she was! She was saying names of people we didn’t know, and saying that she didn’t want to remember  _ that _ . Panicked we rushed over to her, but somebody else found her first.” Gus spoke. Every word left Willow, King, and Amity on the edge of their seats.

“Before we could react, people from the emperor's coven grabbed her. Because she was so unresponsive she didn’t even try to fight. We think she was trapped in whatever memory you guys were in.” Emira said. They all looked down, Willow, King, and Amity knew which one, that one was somehow more painful than Lilith casting a wither spell on her.

“So when we threw a spell at them, it evaporated into the cape. The coven people couldn’t tell thats what happened, so they captured us too. And we ended up here.” Emira spoke. They all shrugged, they hopped that it wasn’t as bad as it might have been, but it was. Amity looked down to look at the note in her pocket when she saw that Luz was awake looking at the floor.

“Oh! Hi Luz.” Amity said. Luz didn’t say anything.

“You okay?” Amity asked, she had expected Luz to not respond, but she shook her head.  _ Wow, she was honest! _ Amity thought.

“What's on your mind?” Willow questioned. Luz shook her head.

“Is it something to do with Eda?” Luz nodded.

“Do you understand that what happened was not your fault?” Luz nodded.

“Is it something that happened when we were in your head?” Luz nodded, a bit shaky this time.

“Is it the memory with the invites we saw?” Luz nodded.

“Did you just not want us to know, or is it now we know what was worrying yourself?”

“Both.” Luz finally said, her voice was horse and faint you could barely hear it.

“Look Luz I think I should give-” Amity was about to pull the note out when the door to the room opened.

“You get- in there!!” They recognized the voice, it was Lilith, but she was trying to get something into the room.

“Eda!” King yelled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos/Comments and feed back appreciated!!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles were I post the owl house stuff, like art and memes.


	9. A/N

Ugh, sorry guys. I've super busy with school stuff lately that I haven't had anytime to write the next chapter. A few things happened recently, and they are taking a while to get over and resolve. I might have a new chapter soon, or not. I'm still writing this fic, I'm just not in a good place right now.


	10. A/N

Hi guys! Thanks for being patient with me, I'm in a much better place than I was in before.

So new chapter will be out tomorrow!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, just keep in mind a few things; the paper Amity has, and the power of Luz's cape.

They couldn't believe it, Eda was right there. Only it wasn't Eda it was the owl beast. Amity had only seen a few glimpses of the beast from Luz's memory, but this- this was _terrifying_. Eda's body was covered in feathers and had two large wings. Her feet- paws? Had large sharp talons, and her eyes were as dark as night. Emira, Edric, and Gus had never seen the beast before, but you could read their faces like and open book. They looked confuse, cared, angry, and at a loss for words. Amity snapped back into reality when she Luz shot up from her lap.

"Eda!" She yelled. Luz and king both ran for the outer edge of their cages. Even though they were in separate cages, they seemed closer than ever. King had started to slam the bars of her cage and Luz just stared in awe. She wasn't moving, she was just stayed still. Amity got worried and fast. She ran up to Luz and went to go grab her shoulder, then Luz snapped back and sent some sort of energy from the cape towards Amity. Amity hardly dodged it but fell on the ground doing so. But she got in a quick glance at Luz. Her face just looked so lost, afraid, angry even. Amity quickly got up and went to ask Luz if she was alright, but as soon and she looked in Luz's direction Luz quickly looked away. Amity was hurt to say the least, but she didn't have time to worry about that.

"A-ar-are you o-okay? What h-happened?" King asked, but Eda didn't respond. She only growled and hissed.

"Eda! D-don't do that! It's us, remember?" Luz pleaded. Eda blinked and paused. She didn't do anything but then Luz quickly grabbed one of her glyphs from her pocket. That reminded Amity, _do I still have the note?_ She thought. She felt around in her pocket and found it, she sighed in relief knowing that it was safe. She looked back over at Luz and saw that she was crying. She was writing down on glyph but tears were falling out of her eyes causing the circle to be ruined. Amity reached out to help, but Emira got up and helped her out. Luz was still crying, but with Emira she was able to figure it out. She finally tapped the glyph slid it towards Eda's cage.and a light came out. Eda hissed but eventually her eyes adjusted and stared at the glyph. Then she shut her eye, and when they opened they were _her_ eyes.

"Kid?" Eda spoke.

"Eda!" Both Luz and King yelled. 

"H-hey kid! Look, I don't know how much time I have left. So I need you to listen carefully. The cape you're wearing right now is dangerous, remember, what ever hits it you can throw back." _So that's what happened_ Amity thought. Eda sighed and continued.

"So, what I need you to do is use it to take it, and use it to get out of here. Grab your friends, and run. Then take the portal and go back to your world." Eda reached up into her mane and grabbed a key. They key had an eye at the top, and a bronze color. Eda slid if over to Luz and sighed.

"Sorry kid. I should never have let you come here, I should have sent you home a long time ago." She spoke. Her voice was soft, if the context wasn't so sad, it may have been soothing. But it wasn't, it was heart breaking. Amity was on the verge of tears, not that she wasn't all ready, but she didn't want Luz to leave. Luz had brought so much into her life, and she felt so close to be tell her how she felt. After she got the note from the bathroom, she felt so much more confident. And if Luz left she wouldn't know what to do.

"B-but Eda! You can't say that, I'm going to bring you back home." Luz yelled, she was trying to sound confident but she couldn't put up that act for long.

"And I'm going to send you home. Thats that." Eda shouted firmly.

"No! I'm going to save you and everything will be okay." Luz yelled once more. She was able to say it without breaking a sweat, she sounded like herself. Brave, strong, cocky, _confident_. It was almost out of place, wrong even. Then they heard the door slam, they all looked over and saw what happened. Kiki Mora was here. She was quickly approaching the cage drawing an enormous spell circle.

"Well, at least I got to see your misplaced confidence one last time. Bye kid, take care." Eda hardly got the chance to finish when Kiki had picked the cage up. As quickly as she arrived, she left. Everybody looked over at Luz. She was on her knees crying.

"No, yo-yo fallé. Todo esto es culpa mía, fui yo quien causó esto." Luz whimpered. Then for a split second, the cape glowed. The same dark angry color of purple inner Luz glowed when they first met her. Luz slammed her arms on the ground in anger. She slowly got up, her fist clench with rage.

"Y voy a ser la que lo arregle."

"No importa qué."

Amity didn't know what Luz said, she was just more concerned about how Luz felt . But she only knew one thing.

She had never been this scared in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this one is! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so the chapters I post wont be too long :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, comments/kudos and feed back appreciated!  
> You can follow my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles I post the owl house stuff there and other stuff


End file.
